Turn Around
by Nikitsuki
Summary: What if Sarah was never from the aboveground? That she was a princess, with memories forgotten? What happens when she realizes that she must find a way to join both her and Jareth's kingdoms or a war will rage? They need a tight bond so this never happens


Title: Turn Around  
Author: Nikki  
Email: Sweet_baby10215@hotmail.com  
Website: http://usa.internations.net/cyber/pinkrev  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: What if Sarah was never from the aboveground? That she was a princess, with memories forgotten? What happens when she realizes that she must find a way to join both her and Jareth's kingdoms or a war will rage? They need a tight bond so this never happens again. So far the only solution is marridge. Can survive living in close quarters together?  
Chapters: N/A  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A  
Size:  
  
Very short authors note. I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The telephone was ringing. Very loudly in fact. Sarah, roused from her sound sleep on the couch, picked up the reciever.  
  
"Hello?" she muttered still drowsey with sleep.  
  
"Sarah?" a woman asked sounding very hopeful. She sounded in her late thirties and she had an English accent to her voice.  
  
"Yes, this is Sarah. Who may I ask is speaking?" She said calmly, waking up. She sat up on the couch wondering what a young woman would want with her.  
  
Unless it was a telemarketor trying to sell her another credit card. She made a frustrated face but clearing it at the woman's next words.  
  
  
"I...can't tell you. But you have to believe me Sarah!"  
  
  
Ok, now she was being freaked out. This person sounded so....so....desperate.  
  
  
But Sarah was used to strange happenings. Ever since the labyrinth, strange things started to happen.  
  
She found that she could do things that she had never learned before such as her history class. She found that she knew most of the dates and battles and what happened in them even though she didn't remember learning them.  
  
  
She also found that she could move quicker than beyond human capabilites. Like one day she was walking down the hallway towards class when one of her classmates bumped into her.  
  
She started to drop all her books and notebooks but quickly caught them all before they could land on the floor.  
  
Everyone in the hallway saw that exchange and was freaked out by it. It only caused more isolation in Sarah.  
  
  
  
She knew her father was worried about her. Karen was just happy that she didn't have to pay for a babysitter.  
  
  
  
"Believe what?" She asked after what seemed like forever.   
  
  
  
'It's only Forever...not long at all....'  
  
  
  
  
She shook her head at all and tried to get HIS voice out of her head.  
  
  
  
'This is insane.'  
  
  
"Sarah, you must meet me at the train station.be there in a half an hour. If you don't, all will be lost." Suddenly the dial tone was heard and Sarah stared blankly at the phone.  
  
  
'What just happened?'  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Sarah stood shivering on platform number 12 hoping this was the right place and hoping that she wasn't going to get mugged. So many people were swarming around her that she had no clue if her mystery caller would even find her.  
  
  
So many people with so many expressions. An old lady trying to carry two full grocery bags, a young child crying, an old man with a frown on his face and worry lines on his forehead, etc.  
  
But what was weird was that they all looked the same. All of them looked the same that it was scary and Sarah felt boxed in.  
  
  
  
Another train pulled up letting more people out, thus making the train station packed with people trying to get out onto the streets.  
  
She stood there staring at the train when someone was pushed into her.  
  
"Hey missy! Move it!" the man cursed moving on. Sarah didn't hear him, just saw his mouth moving. She put a hand to her forehead and started towards a bench to sit for a little while.  
  
  
  
She found a cold, hard bench with her name on it. A young man was sitting on one side of the bench drawing on a piece of paper.  
  
His messy brown hair didn't seem to be brushed but it was spikey. She didn't see his face but asumed that his face was scruntched up in concentration. He was wearing some very ripped and very baggy cargo pants. He looked homeless.  
  
He seemed so imursed in his drawing that he didn't notice her standing above him until she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He looked up suddenly and a grin showed on his face. "And who might you be?"   
  
She smiled at his friendly-ness and asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
He moved his backpack and she sat down. "I'm Sarah by the way."   
  
He put his pen down and grabbed her hand, shaking it.   
  
"Tyler. What is a pretty thing like yourself doing in a run down place like this?"  
  
She giggled and replied, "I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"I hope it's not a guy someone." he said winking.  
  
  
She smiled and shook her head.   
  
  
"Sarah!" A voice called in the distance. "Sarah!"   
  
Sarah looked up and saw an auburn girl waving franticly to her with a big grin on her face.  
  
What surprised Sarah was that she looked no older than herself.  
  
  
And how she knew what she looked like.  
  
"That must be your friend." Tyler stood up and gave Sarah a mock salute.  
  
"I'll see you around." and he walked off.  
  
  
'That was so weird...it was like I knew him.' she thought turning back to her new mysterious visitor.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Before Sarah could comprehend what was going on, her mystery caller launched herself into Sarah's arms.  
  
"Oh Aislinn! I've missed you so much!!!" She sobbed.  
  
Sarah's head popped up at the mention of an unfamiliar but familiar name.  
  
"Who's Aislinn? And who are you?!" she asked letting go of the auburn girl.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm just so excited to see you! I am Lina. Come, we must get out of this crowd."  
  
Lina looked about her age, with short auburn hair. Her style of clothing was very odd.  
  
She wore some pants and a long tilted skirt over them. Her skirt was all different shades of cremes and browns and tans. Her shirt although was green and it seemed to match everything perfectly.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she felt herself being dragged out of the train station out into the parking lot. Usually people were walking just to catch up with her, but now she found herself trying to keep up with Lina. It felt like she was watching herself from far away.   
  
"You were walking so slow! You have been in a train station before right?"  
  
Sarah nodded mutely and they kept walking.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Sarah didn't ask how Lina found her car. Sarah soon found herself driving home with an anxious Lina in the passenger seat.  
  
"You remind me of my brother." Sarah said looking at Lina who had her hands pressed against glass of the car window.  
  
"What brother?" Lina asked looking confused.  
  
  
"My brother Toby. He's still a baby, but he can talk and he's so happy." Sarah said with a smile on her face.  
  
It looked like a light bulb went off inside Lina's head because a smile suddenly lit her face.  
  
  
"Oh, your BROTHER. I understand."  
  
  
Sarah looked over at the girl with a smirk of amusement on her face. It suddenly was wipped off her face as she recalled the voices in her head while on the phone with Lina.  
  
  
  
'It's only Forever...not long at all....'  
  
  
  
He said that to her once. Well, more like sang it, but it was all the same. When it was really quiet she could sometimes hear the melody from the ballroom.  
  
  
  
Always floating and fleeting.......   
  
  
  
Sometimes HIS voice would jolt her out of daydreams or while she was starring off into space.   
  
And sometimes it felt like HE was watching her but every time she turned around he wasn't there.   
In his place was a perfectly white owl feather. This told her that HE had been there.  
  
She thought that she would feel scared and upset about him following her and watching her, but it made her feel strangly secure and happy.   
  
It wasn't until eight months ago that she knew he actually had lived.  
  
For almost three years, she thought that she had destroyed him and his labyrinth since her friends never answered any of her calls after that night.  
  
She was hurt when they didn't come but realized that when Jareth left, they must have left as well.  
  
  
"Sarah? Are we almost there?" Lina asked squirming in her seat.  
  
Sarah realized that she must have driven past her house because when she looked around she saw the downtown area coming up.  
  
She groaned and turned onto a sidestreet going back to her house.  
  
  
  
  
Damn thoughts. Damn Jareth.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
That's all for now! Review, email, whatever! Please no flames. This is my first Laby fic even though I'm a huge fan of Sarah/Jareth fanfic writers.  
  
I've never actually tried writing one so please be gentle!   
  
Also, any sailor moon fans want to submit your fanfiction?! All work is accepted at my website down at the bottom! submit! Thank you.  
  
  
NIKITSUKI  
Baby Usagi  
  
http://usa.internations.net/cyber/pinkrev 


End file.
